Spring Break Adventure
}} Spring Break Adventure is the sixth film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It is edited from the Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Princeton, February 1916" and the second half of Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal (the segment referred to as "Mexico, March 1916"). Publisher's summary It's 1916, and high school student Indiana Jones is living with his dad in Princeton, New Jersey, working as a soda jerk. Spring break is fast approaching, and all Indy can think of is taking his girlfriend Nancy (daughter of cliffhanger author Edward Stratemeyer) to the prom in a slick new Bugati. The car's foreign engine is impossible to get parts for, but a favor from a professor working at Thomas Edison's laboratory raises his hopes. His plans are sidetracked when a mysterious break-in, the theft of an electric motor, and rumors of German spies result in a mystery that only Indy and Nancy can unravel. Indy and his father then head to the southwest to visit family in Albuquerque. With his mischievous cousin Frank, Indy heads to Columbus, New Mexico to sew some wild oats when the town is suddenly attacked by Pancho Villa and his riders. Playing hero, Indy follows the Villistas into the desert and is soon taken captive. As a 16-year old itching for a good fight, Indy is stirred by Villa's words, and joins his cause, riding with the Villistas as General Pershing chases them throughout the desert. Indy meets and befriends the Belgian expatriate Remy, witnesses the intensity of a young George S. Patton, and also finds a murderer who escaped the law eight years earlier in Cairo in this adventure that sets the teenage Indy on a path that will lead him to war-torn Europe. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Henry Jones, Sr. *Remy Baudouin *Nancy Stratemeyer *José González *Pancho Villa *Professor John Thompson *Dr. Bowman *Dickinson *Frank Brady *Edward Stratemeyer *Mrs. Stratemeyer *John J. Pershing *Lt. George Patton *Thomas Edison *Julio Cardenas *Jose Gonzales *Butch *Rosie *Demetrios *Frank *Aunt Grace Jones *Uncle Fred *Mexican Banker *Sentry *Old man in pueblo *Pilot *Jewel Williams *Steven *Clifford *Howard Butler *Thompson's Wife *Ricky *Teacher *Mrs. Brennan *Security Guard *Willie *Race Car Driver *Kurt *Herman *Hiram Bingham *Henry Ford Locations *Mexico **Ciudad Guerrero *United States **Albuquerque, New Mexico ***Rancho Bajada Del Norte **Columbus, New Mexico **West Orange, New Jersey ***Edison Laboratory **Princeton, New Jersey ***High School ***Jones house ***Stratemeyer house ***Williams' Brothers Garage ***Harper's Pharmacy Miscellanea *Bugatti *Edison's electric car *Model T *''National Geographic'' *''Tom Swift and His Electric Runabout'' Behind the scenes When originally part of the pilot of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, the Mexico segment followed the "Egypt, 1908" half of My First Adventure, and so the mystery that begins in that part (the search for a stolen jackal headpiece) of the story is resolved by the end. The bridging material created to edit Mexico segment with "Princeton, February 1916" has Indiana Jones say that he's visiting relatives in Albuquerque. In the pilot, the older Jones introduces the story by saying that he was visiting his cousin Frank in Santa Fe. This change isn't reflected in the map sequence which shows the cousins journeying to Columbus on a route that bypasses Albuquerque altogether. Actor Mike Moroff, who plays Pancho Villa, has a personal connection to his role: his grandfather actually rode with Villa, and Moroff inherited several love letters written by Villa. "My father grew up in Chilhuahua, Mexico, where Pancho Villa was from," says Moroff. "He was my father's hero." This episode is referenced by Indy in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, when he tells Mutt Williams that he once rode with Pancho Villa's men. Collections *''The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume One, The Early Years'' Companion Historical Documentaries *''Thomas Edison - Lighting Up the World'' *''Invention and Innovation - What's Behind a Good Idea?'' *''The Mystery of Edward Stratemeyer'' *''Wanted: Dead or Alive - Pancho Villa and the American Invasion of Mexico'' *''General John J. Pershing and His American Army'' *''George S. Patton - American Achilles'' External links * * * *Spring Break Adventure Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 06